


I can't just exist

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Naruto is Just Naruto, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiyuri has lived before, this is her second time.  But why remember everything two months after her birth?  Couldn't it be something more like a manga like remembering at age five or being aware at birth?Also, why be Uchiha Sasuke's twin sister ?!





	I can't just exist

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfic!  
> I don't speak English, so I used Google Translate to write.  
> Sorry~

I don't understand what's going on. My memories, which were recently blurred, now seem to have a perfect quality in my mind, like a beautiful current film. Movie? How can I know that word?

Ah, now it makes sense.

I've lived before, it's my second time. But why remember everything a few weeks after I was born? Couldn't it be something more like a manga, like remembering five years old or being conscious at birth?

Wait a second! Very calm at that time, very calm at that time! My death was the last memory unlocked, and it was a...

_"I walked down the sidewalk with my head full of thoughts, the quarantine is still standing, so I really would like to stay home, but again I had to go to the market. Look at one side of the street, ok, look at the other, ok also; cross._  
_With my mind buzzing like a bee, I barely saw the boy lying on the floor, with bubbling tears that fight hard not to spill. Without thinking too much, I approached him, it never hurts to help him get up from the street and check that he is fine, right?_  
_Doing what I believed to be correct, I bent down to his height and helped him get up, of course, I had to tell a lie or two about being a magical unicorn that helps small children and blowing the little bruise on his knee, but in the end he collaborated and stood up, supporting his weight on me so as not to fall again._  
_Fortunately, we were both close to the edge, so the passing cars simply slowed down a bit and dodged us. I looked slowly from side to side and, as I couldn't get a vehicle, I decided to cross the street with both hands._  
_But the moment we started walking, I heard a noise. Believing that the time to reach the other sidewalk would be enough before we are in real danger, I ignored the sound, so the little one did the same._  
_Already in the middle of the street, the fact that it was dusk helped me to see the great light approaching. As a reflection of the unknown, I quickly grabbed the child and threw him forward, thanking me for all the training I did in my sixteen years of life, as he has come a long way and is now out of any risk._  
_What a pity for me, because now a runaway truck is beside me. The scenes that followed were like strange images: the light, the impact, his falling body, the blood, the sound - the one I didn't notice disappeared - coming back, the screams around, the pain. And the pain, the pain, the pain, that last image doesn't stop, it keeps repeating itself all the time! So... the void. "_

...Traffic accident. Hah, look at the cliché I got into. Suddenly, a door opened. So I looked around, trying to know where I am. A large room, perhaps painted beige, the little light present there comes from shiny balls scattered around the room, what are these things? I realize that I am in a crib that looks light pink, and that there is another crib nearby, a blue one, also light, with another baby in it.

Then I fix my gaze on the figure who entered the room. He is not able to measure his height very well in the current situation, but he does not appear to be large, perhaps a child of ... four years old? I don't remember the last four-year-old I saw, so I can't compare much.

As I was very close to the height of the little being there, I didn't notice him approaching my cuddly crib before taking me in his arms. Hair and eyes as dark as night, skin as pale as the moon and two faint line marks on her face. It looks familiar, but from where?

\- Kiyu - Your voice is soft, who the hell is this wonderful child?

Ah yes, Kiyu is me. Wait, Kiyuri? That's not my name, at least not the old one, but then what was it? I can't remember, why? And how do I know that Kiyuri is my current name? I'm definitely a baby, I shouldn't know that, so how?

\- Sleep, Kiyu.

Oh, Japanese, this is good, at least I won't have to learn a new language. Thank you for being Japanese in my first life. Wait, is this really the second? What if it's the third or fourth and I don't know why my memories haven't been released? What if ... All doubts backfired when the boy started putting me back in his crib.

\- Itwai - Really? I tried to say "no" and "itwai" came out? Ah, I have a long way to go ...

\- Speak Itachi, I-ta-chi - he asked with the most perfect smile I have ever seen.

\- I-wa-wi - So I tried quickly.

\- I-ta-chi

\- I-taa-wi

\- I-ta-chi

\- I-taa-wi

\- I-ta-chi

\- I-ta-wi

\- Is it still difficult to pronounce "chi"? - He wondered.

\- Chi

\- There is? - The boy's attention was attracted by the syllable I missed.

\- I-ta-chi - Laughs, happy to have succeeded. And the sparkle in the boy's eyes was worth the effort. - Itachi!

\- Yes, Itachi. You learn... Very quickly, Kiyu.

\- Wi-ki-ly!

Yeah, a long way. The door, which was already open, moved, leaving the light out and a woman entering. She looks a bit like Itachi, although her hair is completely different, as his hair is more straight.

\- Itachi, Kiyuri spoke your name! - She spoke excitedly, but spoke quietly. Ah yes! There's another baby in the room, luckily he's still asleep.

\- Yes mom. Why didn't you come in before?

\- I wanted to see you interacting with your little sister without interfering.

So Itachi is my brother and this beautiful woman is my mother? Hah! So if I am not pretty it will be my father's fault, because look at these two and say that they are not - with dark colors, but still - gods!

\- Mama - I got it right the first time!

\- I will never forget when she said "mama" for the first time, in the middle of dinner, it was so cute!

\- I agree, mom.

\- Well, seeing that she also managed to speak her name, we can already say that she could be the second genius of the family. After all, it took you five months to speak someone's name, it took two, that's ... incredible, isn't it? - She smiled, but this is strange.

First of all, is it just my impression or is your smile sad and your eyes seem to want to shed a river of tears? Second, genius? I have two months and Itachi spoke a name for the first time with five ?! As far as I remember, babies speak names correctly over eleven months!  
Third, had Kiyuri said "mama" before? Is that why I got it so easily?

Ah, universe, what kind of family did you put me in?

* * *

Ita-nii is with me today, because mom left with Sasuke. It's been two weeks since I woke up in Kiyuri's body, and I discovered that even before I took over, Kiyuri was already a "genius".

She always answered his name, which must be the reason I knew it right from the start. And anything I did, whether it be understanding other people's phrases or pointing out something they are looking for, never surprises anyone, as Kiyuri already did that.

Kiyuri was a genius. I'm just someone who took possession of your body, simple as that.

Itachi's steps are silent, and his grip is firm but comfortable. Today is the first time that I am leaving home to visit the city. No, village is a better term, it didn't take me long to realize that we don't have televisions or cell phones, so wherever this place is, it's lagging behind when compared to my old world.

The sunset is very visible and is just beautiful. There are several people on the street, all in peace and harmony, that makes me happy. It seems that being late is not that bad.

But there is something strange. I am not stupid enough to notice that there are certain people in specific uniforms, and they are very familiar, perhaps too much. But I have no idea where.

The "quiet" ride was interrupted by a girl. Does she have brown hair and black eyes like Itachi, maybe a cousin? She stopped in front of us, with a smile on her face and her cheeks were a little flushed.

\- Nee, Itachi! Is this Kiyuri-chan?

\- Yes, Izumi.

\- Can I hold her?

\- I don't know, she may have the same reaction as Sasuke...

\- But they are different children!

\- Okay - He gave up sighing.

So, I was handed over to the girl. His arms are thin and less secure than Ita-nii, it makes me uncomfortable. Your bright smile is very different from the small, simple smiles I'm used to, it also makes me uncomfortable. And most importantly, she doesn't care about me, Izumi is definitely more interested in looking like a good girl in front of Ita-nii than holding me tight, it sure makes me uncomfortable.

\- Ita-nii - I held out my arms to him, waiting for his reaction. I am a person of few words, and I thank you for that now, because if I spoke a lot, they would suspect that I am more than a "genius".

The boy doesn't think twice. He gently takes me out of Izumi's arms and I soon snuggle up to him. Yes, Itachi's body heat is the best.

\- A-Ah, well, it seems that I have no way with children, haha... - The chestnut laughs awkwardly and disappears from our sight.

\- Shall we go home, Kiyu?

I simply nod in confirmation. As before, the walk is short, and it doesn't take long to reach my beloved balcony, where I spend my time looking at the sky and clouds, it's a beautiful sight, which I wouldn't want to miss.

Unfortunately, it is now dark, so you can't see much outside, and the stars have not yet appeared. Strange, I feel that today they will not appear, why is it?

A strange energy takes over the air. It is heavy and terrifying, and clearly unknown to me. Screams start to sound, and a great roar too. Mom comes into view, with Sasuke in her arms.

\- Take care of it Itachi, and don't leave here - His tone is harsh and authoritative, but he also has concerns in between.

Itachi wastes no time to hold my twin, he sits on the porch and waves his arms slowly, in a failed attempt to calm us down, but with that I can concentrate on understanding the situation. Unlike me, Sasuke is not someone who keeps his emotions, so he starts to cry when another roar echoes.

What is it? I don't understand, it looks like an animal, but what kind of animal ?! I open my little dark eyes, seeking warmth in the night sky, but it is scary. At a glance, I see a big picture, so I move my gaze to her.

_Kyuubi_.

The name came to my mind as if a switch had been turned on. Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Fugaku, Izumi, Kyuubi. I knew these names long before I had Kiyuri's body. Naruto sounded like an alarm.

_Uzumaki Naruto. Konohagakure. Shinobi. Chakra. Bijuu. Great Ninja War. Indra and Yashura._ My breath caught. _Black Zetsu. Kaguya._

Holy shit. This is Naruto. I know I believed in reincarnation and I really wanted to get into an anime, but still, with everything that will happen ... The massacre. I'm from the Uchiha Clan, Itachi is going to kill me when I'm thirteen, am I going to die? No. Kiyori didn't exist, it was just Sasuke in the original, so I still have a chance to live.

Okay, okay, everything will be fine. Naruto is going to be born today, Minato and Kushina are going to die. If I make friends with him, what will happen? What deaths can I prevent? What can I fix?

No. Don't be an idiot. Think carefully. What will be the consequences of each change? What will my existence do with the future? What deaths will I cause? What should I do to maintain balance?

With those thoughts in mind, I passed out. But for Itachi, I must have just slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you found a mistake? Comment about it!  
> Do you want to give a review? You can!  
> I like other opinions, so don't hold back!


End file.
